1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to boat trailer fenders and a support bar for the trailer lights and license plate. The fenders are constructed in a single unitary piece and contoured to fit over the wheels of the trailer and to pivotably support the lamp and license plate support bar. The bar is movable to the front of the trailer prior to launching of a boat so that the lamp and associated electrical wiring will not contact the water and get wet during launching of the boat.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows boat trailer taillight assemblies which are designed to be either removably attached to the boat or boat trailer or are removable so that the lamps will not contact the water during launching. Unlike the present invention, the prior art does not disclose a unitary fender structure having a base to support a hollow bar having the trailer lamp and license plate attached at one end thereof and pivotably attached at the opposite end to the base whereby the bar, lamp and license plate are pivotable 180.degree.. This construction provides a single piece fender to fit over the wheels of a trailer and permits the lamp to be re-located from the rear of the trailer to the forward end of the trailer during launching of a boat so that the lamp and associated electrical wiring will not contact the water thus preventing dangerous electrical conditions.
Representative of the prior art devices are those listed below:
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ N. E. Passman 2,653,002 Sept. 22, 1953 H. A. Hartman 3,229,945 Jan. 18, 1966 Whitley, Jr. 3,885,146 May 20, 1975 Howell 3,887,093 June 3, 1975 Renfrow 4,058,720 Nov. 15, 1977 Markey 4,091,442 May 23, 1978 ______________________________________